


Wish It All for You

by ainsley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsley/pseuds/ainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>440 words of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish It All for You

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a smooch for aesc. It kinda got away from me.
> 
> No beta, alas, so let me know if I need to fix anything. Concrit is, as always, welcome. Title is from Bush, "Mouth", which got stuck in my head as I wrote. (At least I didn't go with "Nothing hurts like your mouth." Small favors, yes?)

John liked watching Rodney sleep. Rodney enjoyed sleeping, but didn't let himself luxuriate in it often. When he did, John's luxury was watching.

The morning was a hot one, and John stared at the small beads of sweat on Rodney's upper lip. He was torn between wanting to let Rodney sleep and wanting to taste the salt as he kissed Rodney awake.

Tasting won.

John started with a series of light kisses, his lips barely touching Rodney's, pausing in between to savor the ghost of the taste and feel of Rodney's lips. Soon he started kissing a little harder, with more intent, but not doing anything fancy.

It wasn't long before he'd worked his tongue into Rodney's mouth, with Rodney sleepily kissing him back. John just went at it, giving the kiss the same intensity Rodney gave everything. He kissed Rodney as though this were their first kiss and their last kiss, rolled up together. His tongue danced in Rodney's mouth as lightly as Nureyev and Fonteyn danced across a stage, and as forcefully as a kid doing a cannonball off the diving board.

Rodney was awake now, whimpering and giving as good as he got. He was getting a bit sweatier now, the heat of the room and the heat of the kisses combining. John started kissing his way down Rodney, tasting salt as he licked the sensitive spot on Rodney's neck.

John paused for a moment at those sensitive nipples, licking and sucking until Rodney thrust his hips forward and pressed his erection into John's chest.

Laughing a little, John rubbed his chest against Rodney's leaking penis, knowing that Rodney enjoyed the friction of the scratchy hair sometimes. Then he got to work, sealing his lips over the head and sucking Rodney enthusiastically. He paused every now and then for a lick of the slit or to take in a bit more, his lips tightly sliding up and down, his hand providing extra sensation as he slid it up and down, faster then slower and faster again.

John sucked and stroked as he listened to Rodney's pants and moans become preverbal, as Rodney's hips thrust forward asking for more, as Rodney's orgasm overwhelmed him. Rodney collapsed heavily under John, who slid up a few inches and rested his head on Rodney's belly. Rodney found enough energy to move one hand onto John's head. John smiled to himself and enjoyed the feel of Rodney's fingers in his hair. They fell asleep again, sweaty and content, as the sun rose in the sky, providing better light by which John would watch Rodney when he woke up again two hours later.


End file.
